


Eyes Wide Open to Your Love

by deathrayofgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternative ending to my pre existing fic, Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Eyes Closed by deathrayofgay, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, rivals to best friends to lovers, this fic skips the rivals part tho, this time lance is only a little bit hurt but then everything is all better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: Lance and Keith are best friends, the only people that each other can trust, and be themselves with. After a few years of their friendship, Lance realises he's in love. He confesses and Keith doesn't know what to say, so he asks for time. A day later, fluff and gross romantic talk occurs.Alternate Fluff ending to my Angst fic "Eyes Closed", but it can be enjoyed as a stand-alone fic! :)





	Eyes Wide Open to Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate reality fic to my work “Eyes Closed” (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12176334) where Keith does love Lance but doesn’t know how to make emotions or words work so he runs away, Lance is confused and a Lil sad but doesn’t become depressed and doesn’t become reckless and eventually things work out  
> *Can be read as standalone fic*

Lance and Keith were best friends. They (Lance) talked about crushes, they (Lance) had sleepovers with face masks and makeovers, they comforted each other when they were feeling low (mostly Keith) and they called each other’s family their own. You could message Lance a question and Keith would have his input. You could call Keith and you’d hear Lance singing Spanish pop songs in the background. They were inseparable.

They hadn’t always been, but that doesn’t matter now. Their past has been forgiven and their rivalry forgotten.

Their friends, namely Hunk and Pidge, liked to tease the two, often likening them to a married couple, or making insinuations that they were two halves of a whole. They didn’t mean it seriously, but they were closer than they realised.

After years of their friendship (the constant cuddles, laughter, gossip and consolation) Lance has a startling realisation: he's in love with Keith. He feels empty and alone when he isn’t with him (though that was a rare occurrence), wanting nothing more than to get back to his warm embrace. If you asked him to describe his feelings for Keith, he’d relate it to the feeling of returning home after a long time away. A feeling of acceptance, love, warmth, nostalgia and comfort. But with his realisation came a deep anxiety. _What if he doesn’t feel the same way? He’s never mentioned anything about any past crushes or anything so what if he doesn’t even like men? Where would that leave us?_ So he decides to keep it to himself. For now, at least.

The days since the revelation seem longer. With every smile, laugh and touch, Lance feels his strength to keep his secret dwindling smaller. It’s no secret that Lance over-thinks things, so he tries to objectively observe the situation. No matter which way he looks at it, Keith’s attitude and his actions make it clear to Lance that he feels the same way. He sees the lingering gazes, notices the slight bodily contact he initiates, hears the joy in his voice when he speaks to him.

He’s made up his mind. He’ll tell Keith he loves him.

❤

It takes him a few weeks to pluck up the courage, backing out with the excuses “it’s not the right time” or “it needs to be more romantic”. On the day he decides to “bite the bullet”, they had just gotten back from grabbing lunch. He can feel the words crawling up his throat as he watches Keith step off of his motorbike, his hair flopping ungracefully down his neck as he removes his helmet.

“Keith, I...”

There’s an inquisitive look on his face, confusion at his friend’s uncommonly serious tone, but he doesn’t speak. He gives him the time he needs.

“There’s...there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, but...it didn’t ever feel like the right time and now I’m thinking maybe there won’t be a right time or maybe any moment is right and so...so I’m going to tell...you...now...”

Lance can tell Keith is trying not to let the worry show on his face, trying not to make his friend any more anxious. It calms Lance’s nerves slightly, remembering that Keith loves him too, if not romantically, then at the very least he loves him platonically.

“Keith, I...You’re my home. When I’m feeling particularly useless you always make me feel wanted, when I need comfort you’re there, you make me laugh and smile and I just feel whole when I’m with you, incomplete when I’m not. You mean everything to me, and I’ve come to realise that...that...I think I’m in love with you.”

Keith can’t stop his eyes from widening in shock, his heart skips a few beats and there’s a split second when he thinks he might faint.

“W-Lance, I... I had no idea... I-I’m...I don’t...but...” he blinks, his eyes burning, “I need time.”

Lance tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest and nods, plastering on a fake smile, “Oh, sure. I’ll, erm, get home then. I suppose. See you later Keithy.”

He pretends he doesn’t see the pained look on Keith’s face as he walks away, starting down the street before picking up his phone and asking Hunk for a ride back to their apartment.

❤

“Time” turns out to be exactly 26 hours and 38 minutes. Keith’s ringtone sounds from the other side of the apartment, and Lance nearly breaks his neck as he dives for his phone.

He answers the call in a rush and tries to hide his eagerness as well as his breathlessness, “Hey dude, what’s up?”

If Lance wasn’t so worried about the words coming next, he would hear the soft chuckle from the other side of the phone, “Hey... I didn’t mean to leave it this long before I called you but Shiro came over and we had lunch, I forgot we had plans. But, he’s gone now and I think we should talk face to face...if you’re okay with that?

Lance nods frantically before realising that Keith can’t see him, “Yes! Yeah, absolutely. I’ll ask Hunk if he can give me a ride.”

“No don’t worry about that I’ll come pick you up and we can grab some food or coffee, whatever you want.”

Lance feels the hope start to bubble up in his stomach, his heart pattering quicker and quicker as each second passes, “Yeah that sounds awesome okay I’ll grab my jacket and wait on the sidewalk.”

Lance couldn’t know it, but Keith smiles softly at his obvious impatience, “Okay I won’t be long. See you soon.”

Lance rushes a goodbye before turning away from the phone and screaming for his roommate’s attention, not realising the line was still open.

Keith chuckles softly before hanging up, grabbing his leather jacket, and heading out the door. The ride to Lance’s place leaves Keith wondering about how Lance had dealt with the day long radio silence from his best friend. Keith knows that Lance is emotional and it’s very easy for him too feel betrayed or abandoned, and he hopes he hadn’t caused him any pain. Having the night to think about how he felt about Lance and about how their relationship might change had opened Keith’s eyes to himself and his emotions. As emotional as his friend was, most anyone that has ever met Keith could tell you he’s very emotionally reserved. Being an orphan can do that to you; being shipped from house to house makes you reluctant to share how you’re feeling to your current hosts. But he finally feels like he has a family with Lance. And Shiro, Hunk, The Holts and Allura. But mostly with Lance.

Because…he knew.

He knew what Lance meant when he said Keith was his home, and he felt the same way about Lance. There was a warm sort of welcome feeling when Lance was around. There was a sense of belonging and… _love_ there. Keith had never felt happier and more like an actual human being before he met Lance. And he couldn’t wait to tell him.

❤

They went to the pier. Lance took this as a good sign because Keith knew how much Lance loved the ocean and how romantic he thought waterside dates were. It was warm for an autumn day, the sun beating down on Lance, who was wrapped up in his cosiest sweater (just in case). Keith must have noticed, because he bought them both ice creams and they sat under the shade of an orange tree, gazing across the water.

“Lance… I’m sorry for making you wait so long without saying anything. I just didn’t think it would be right to have this conversation over the phone and I didn’t wanna blow Shiro off…”

Lance’s heart skips a beat and he puts on a smile, nodding softly as he licks at his mochaccino and cream gelato, “No, of course I understand he’s like your brother and he’s only home from college for a few more days it’s totally understandable.”

Keith smiles softly as his eyes catch sight of a couple holding hands and chatting lovingly. He nods internally to steel his resolve.

“You deserve everything you ever want. You’ve given me everything I ever needed. You’ve been my family and my best friend, you’ve helped me be more human, you’ve helped me be nicer. I know how emotions work and how to speak to other people, and I don’t feel so out of place when you’re around. When I feel like shit you’re like my miracle cure; you make everything better. And all I want is to give you everything you want. Ask for the moon on a string and I’ll lasso that shit. Ask for precious stones and fine jewellery and I’ll steal the Crown Jewels. And if you ask for my love I’ll tell you you already have it.”

Lance’s eyes are wide, ice cream long forgotten, dripping from his fingers (which are rapidly losing their grip). He’s speechless, a small smile on his lips and a heavy beating in his chest. Keith continues on.

“Lance, I love you. I didn’t know what to say yesterday because you know I’m not the best at words when there are feelings involved. And you deserve all the thought and love and romance that I could ever give. More than that even! You deserve everything and more and all I want is to give that to you for as long as you’ll let me.”

The ice cream falls to the floor, and Lance ignores the sticky feeling coating his hand as throws his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling his body as close to his own as he can. He vaguely notices the tears soaking his face but doesn’t care to question when they started. He just squeezes his arms as tight as he can, heart feeling full and warm in his chest.

“Keith I’d say you don’t know how happy that makes me but I’m sure you do. You know me better than anyone else after all,” he buries his tear-stained face in Keith’s jacket, briefly realising how gross it is of him before continuing, “I love you so much and I’ll never stop helping you, I’ll never stop being there for you and I’m gonna hold you to that promise because you know I’m a diva.”

Keith’s face breaks out into a huge grin and he knows he’s never felt such a strong emotion in his entire life, “Yeah I know you’ll have me on snack runs and you’ll expect the biggest bestest gifts but I’ll do it all for you with enough passion to make a fruit.”

Lance sobs out a laugh and smushes a messy kiss on Keith’s neck, “You’re such a dork I love you so much!”

Keith just slides his hand down Lance’s back comfortingly, “Have you met my boyfriend? Biggest dork ever.”

Lance squeals as he pushes down on top of Keith, “Oh my _God_ , you said the thing!”

Keith chuckles, smile still going bright, “What? _Boyfriend_?”

Lance lets out a high pitched and borderline annoying laugh as he hugs himself into his _boyfriend’s_ chest, and Keith knows that there’s no way he could ever live without this man by his side.


End file.
